Bluest skies, greener seas
by Morg' Drachenspear
Summary: Jared não soube dizer ao certo quando se viu apaixonado por Ackles. Mas, estranhamente, esse era seu menor problema. Jensen era humano. Tinha uma namorada. E era exatamente essa moça a quem o anjo tinha de proteger. PadAckles, UA. Presente para o Charles!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, Danneel ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos eles, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gêneros:** Mary Sue / Fluffy em alguns momentos e Sweet as possible em outros / Yaoi / Drama / Angst / Tragédia / Fantasia / Romance / Lime / Shounen-ai / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e heterossexuais, linguagem imprópria, álcool e nudez.

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki / Jensen Ackles x Danneel Harris

**Sinopse:** Jared não soube dizer ao certo quando se viu apaixonado por Ackles. Mas, estranhamente, esse era seu menor problema. Jensen era humano. Tinha uma namorada. E era exatamente essa moça a quem o anjo tinha de proteger. PadAckles, UA. Presente para o Charles!

**Beta: **no one, _por enquanto! _ :D

Tudo piração da minha cachola desparafusada! (?) É um presente de aniversário (adiantado, sim, algum problema com isso? u.u) para o meu amado Charlie, porque ano passado eu não deixei passar em branco, e esse ano não deixarei também! Espero que goste, seu fofo \o/ Sei que o tema pode ser um pouco clichê, mas sempre quis escrever algo sobre anjos! E _talveeeez_ (só talvez, sabe 'o') consiga surpreendê-los xD

Beijos, e boa leitura :3

* * *

**He's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain, eyes of the greener seas as if they thought of...**

**Capítulo 1: If I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry**

Jared não soube dizer ao certo quando se flagrou admirando Jensen Ackles. Num segundo, estava fazendo o mesmo de sempre: zelando pela segurança de sua protegida. Noutro, contava baixinho, consigo mesmo, a quantia de sardas presentes no rosto branco. Simplesmente aconteceu. E piorou quando começou a notar os outros detalhes. Como, por exemplo, em como era adorável a maneira como ele apenas esticava os lábios carnudos, sem gargalhar exageradamente mesmo nas piadas que faziam com que as pessoas ao seu redor tivessem crises de riso. Como ele estava sempre concentrado em algo, ou a forma cautelosa como avaliava os ambientes nos quais jamais estivera antes. Como gostava de ajudar entidades carentes com o dinheiro que ganhava com suas telas, ainda que não fosse muito, ou como costumava visitar orfanatos e fazer trabalhos voluntários para encontrar famílias para aquelas crianças, ou ao menos diverti-las um pouco enquanto não acontecesse.

E os olhos. Ah, Pai, ainda havia aqueles abençoados olhos! Em toda a sua existência, o guardião nunca acreditou que encontraria alguém cujas íris pudessem ser tão vivas, tão belas e tão atraentes. Eram de um tom estranho de verdade, diferente de tudo o que já havia visto em sua longa jornada como protetor.

Talvez, à sua forma, Jensen também possuísse algo de sobrenatural, algo que o diferenciava de todos os outros. Era humanamente impossível alguém ser tão encantador, de todas as maneiras possíveis. Humanamente impossível alguém possuir tanta luz, tanto carinho para com o próximo. E, de certa maneira, Jared gostava de pensar que foi isso que fez com que se apaixonasse perdidamente por aquela criatura mundana que estava tão longe de seu alcance.

Mas a quem estava tentando enganar, afinal de contas? Não foi por nenhum daqueles motivos que se sentiu atraído. Não havia sido o sorriso, as boas atitudes, a vida praticamente perfeita _e_ simples que o loiro tinha, ou até mesmo sua beleza que conquistou de vez o anjo; ainda que esses fatos contassem. Mas, definitivamente, não.

Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, Jared admitiria: tudo começou com a dor.

**xxx**

Era um dia de tempestade. Uma sexta-feira, para sermos mais exatos. A chuva batia na janela com violência, as gotículas d'água escorrendo pelo vidro como lágrimas, os relâmpagos iluminando breve e fracamente o aposento na penumbra, por detrás da cortina fechada. Como sempre acontecia no final do dia, antes do fim de semana começar de verdade, Danneel estava meio deitada na cama do namorado, usando o peito dele como travesseiro enquanto o mesmo, com as costas pressionadas à cabeceira, acariciava suas madeixas ruivas. Ambos cobertos pelo edredom que, apesar de não ser muito grande, servia para manter os corpos aquecidos.

— Nós poderíamos convidar seus pais, seus amigos e seus colegas de trabalho. — Harris sugeriu um tanto sonolenta. — Tenho certeza de que eles viriam.

A moça estava ali há pelo menos uma hora, tentando convencê-lo a comemorar o aniversário de vinte e sete anos, que seria dali a duas semanas, mas Jensen se mostrava irredutível com relação à sua opinião. Franziu o cenho, comprimiu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça de forma veemente, aparentemente inconformado com a insistência da namorada.

— Deus, não! Ano passado eu não tive um minuto de paz ao seu lado, Dan. E Donna me atormentou falando sobre casamento, e dizendo que queria um neto para mimar, já que Joshua é um viciado em trabalho e não pretende largá-lo tão cedo. — a apertou um pouco em seus braços, gemendo angustiado. — Não podemos apenas ficar aqui, nós dois e ninguém mais? Sabe que não gosto de festas...

Aquele vinha sendo um assunto a causar discórdia na vida amorosa do casal. Danneel não entendia o motivo de Ackles não querer festejar, enquanto ele se prendia ao argumento de que não era uma data tão importante assim, ao ponto de ela querer fazer parecer que era um grande evento. Eles conversavam um pouco, discutiam, e no fim se acertavam, mas a decisão não era tomada e isso parecia que ia matar a ruiva de desgosto, porque estava realmente animada para celebrar.

— Não teremos uma festa. — Jensen negou num tom firme, sacudindo a cabeça, veemente.

Ela bufou e fez um beicinho, embora soubesse que aquilo de nada adiantaria para fazê-lo amolecer e ceder. Do outro lado da sala, curioso, recostado à parede, o anjo observava a cena com atenção, focando-se nos detalhes com toda a concentração que conseguia reunir para assuntos mundanos como aquele. E, de certa maneira, aquele não era um sentimento que vinha _dele_.

Danneel estava confusa a respeito das atitudes de Ackles. Sendo assim, Jared também. A confusão dele, porém, era voltada para os acontecimentos como um todo, e não unicamente para o loiro.

— Mas Jen... — Harris ainda tentou argumentar.

— Já disse que não vou fazer porra nenhuma!

Pronto. Simples assim, ele havia se exaltado, e a moça sobressaltada sentava-se sobre o colchão, puxando a coberta para cobrir o corpo enquanto o encarava de olhos arregalados. Jensen comprimiu os lábios, antes de, lentamente, rodeá-la com os braços e obrigá-la a voltar à posição inicial. Danneel cedeu, ainda tensa, mas relaxou assim que ele depositou um beijo em sua testa, carinhosamente.

— Me desculpe. Estou um pouco estressado, Dan. — suspirou pesadamente. — Podemos deixar pra conversar sobre isso mais tarde?

Foi a vez de a ruiva suspirar, logo em seguida rindo baixo consigo mesma. Jared continuava observando, sem entender aquelas mudanças repentinas de humor, porém apreciando a estranha paz que se instalou em seu peito quando Harris sacudiu a cabeça e abraçou Ackles de volta.

O vínculo entre um humano e um anjo era estranho. O anjo não tinha livre-acesso aos pensamentos da pessoa, e nem o contrário, claro. No que dizia respeito às emoções, estas eram compartilhadas somente quando muito intensas. E, na maior parte do tempo, o guardião de Danneel acreditava estar realizado, ao ver que ela se sentia tão segura nos braços do homem loiro, tão estranhamente calma; mesmo quando o casal brigava e a ruiva saía batendo o pé e bufando de raiva.

— Certo. — ela o retirou de seus devaneios enquanto levantava, pegando as roupas femininas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, ignorando a nudez e o olhar surpreso que recebeu. — Está com fome?

Jensen esticou os lábios naquele seu sorriso estranho, e não foram necessários mais que alguns segundos para Harris pressionar sua boca à dele e sacudir a cabeça com uma expressão sapeca. O loiro, porém, fechou os olhos enquanto ela se vestia, e apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás de si, fazendo uma leve careta.

— Se puder fazer um café forte. — sugeriu, e havia um _quê_ de diversão em sua voz.

Danneel bufou, inconformada com a capacidade daquele homem, de tomar tanta cafeína. Às vezes, comentava que o namorado ingeria café o suficiente para matar um búfalo do coração. Mas não reclamou, porém, enquanto saía do quarto e se dirigia à cozinha para arrumar o dito cujo e um rápido lanche, uma vez que ainda não haviam jantado e estava sem cabeça para preparar qualquer prato sofisticado que fosse.

Ackles permaneceu no quarto, e, com ele, Jared, ainda avaliando a situação por um ponto de vista angelical e inusitado. Para os seres celestiais, o dia do nascimento era uma data muito importante, por significar o começo de uma nova vida. E, de certa forma, acompanhar de perto e zelar pelo crescimento e amadurecimento da criatura humana era uma das coisas mais magníficas que poderiam fazer. Mas não queria dizer que viam muito _sentido_ na comemoração exagerada de tal data. O que mais valia, para eles, era a maneira como o protegido lidava com tal assunto.

Enquanto avaliava o comportamento de Jensen, o anjo percebeu que Danneel continuava curiosa, apesar de não insistir no assunto para não chatear o loiro. Mesmo ele, como uma criatura celeste, mesmo como um ser cuja experiência não se resumia a anos e sim milênios, era também como uma criança, como um homem, como um jovem. Recordou-se de todos aqueles poderes dos quais usufruía em consequência de sua condição como protetor, e, cauteloso, caminhou silenciosamente até a beirada da cama.

Invisível. Uma forte presença, mas que ainda assim não provocava alerta em nenhum sentido humano, por seus desígnios de guardião e não de opressor.

Quando acreditavam estar corretos na decisão, anjos interferiam na maneira como as coisas funcionavam na Terra. Era quase uma regra, uma lei absoluta, o fato de não poderem tomar o "terno de carne" de seus _protegidos_, mas nada impedia que interferissem por meio de outros humanos. Sendo assim, funcionava como uma possessão.

Nem sempre dava certo, obviamente. Como dois espíritos não podiam ocupar o mesmo espaço sem a total aceitação de ambos os lados, às vezes, as consequências eram severas; tanto para o anjo, quanto para o homem. As únicas almas que se conectavam, que se entrelaçavam e se uniam até _com gosto_, eram as predestinadas. Também popularmente conhecidas como almas gêmeas.

Cuidadoso e curioso como nunca antes, Jared esticou os dedos em direção ao torso nu do homem, que não reagiu. Claro. Jensen não podia senti-lo como o anjo o sentia.

O coração batendo calmamente sob a palma de sua mão, a textura macia da pele, o formato dos músculos, a firmeza estranha, a forma como o peito subia e descia lentamente. Era a vida tão absurdamente gritante que pulsava, bem ali, à sua frente, ao alcance de seus braços, ao alcance de toda a curiosidade e toda a graça que o protetor exalava.

Quando se punha a pensar no assunto, era estranho. Anjo. Quando o guardião de um humano era capaz de se comunicar com o guardião de outro, quando era capaz de enxergá-lo, sabia-se que aquelas pessoas haviam sido feitas uma para a outra. Com alguma ajuda celestial e o sempre presente amor entre elas, os problemas acabavam se tornando pequenos. Um final feliz, "simples assim".

Isso o deixava confuso. Jensen e Danneel tinham química, faziam um belo casal, e comumente estavam sorrindo um para o outro, ainda que por meio de olhares. Eram carinhosos um com o outro, e, mesmo que reservado e um pouco tímido, o loiro sempre encontrava uma maneira romântica de fazer com que Harris se sentisse amada.

Mas era esse, também, o problema; além de Jared não ver o guardião do homem, era como se todo aquele sentimento nunca fosse demonstrado por outras maneiras que não o contato. Mesmo quando transavam, mesmo quando estavam ambos trêmulos e exaustos sobre a cama, o silêncio era o que reinava. Não havia diálogo, não havia nada. E, claro, não existia nenhuma _regra_ no que dizia respeito aos casais perdidamente apaixonados que os obrigava a dizer aquelas três palavrinhas, todavia, eles sempre gostavam de se expressar por meio delas. Isso fazia com que o anjo ficasse confuso.

Sempre que o tocava assim, Jared podia jurar que Ackles era a pessoa certa.

Enquanto o observava com ainda mais atenção, decidiu saber o que se passava pela cabeça do homem.

Danneel queria saber se Jensen a amava. E, sendo assim, Jared não estava cometendo nenhum pecado.

_Ainda não._

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen se sentiu estranho. Foi um incômodo que surgiu de repente, apesar de não ser exatamente _desconfortável_. Abriu os olhos, e observou o quarto com atenção, o estômago embrulhado de maneira esquisita. Meio que automaticamente, ainda que não costumasse fazê-lo, bagunçou o cabelo com ambas as mãos, sentindo a textura dos fios dourados que se emaranhavam por entre seus dedos.

"_É macio..."_

Teve um segundo para pensar no quão bizarro era aquilo, e logo em seguida sacudir a cabeça para afastar o fato que acabara de lhe ocorrer. Levantou e, como se não pensasse por si só, colocou apenas uma boxer, e foi para onde Danneel estava. Foi estranho. Como se, de alguma forma, precisasse confirmar que ela estava ali, que era real e que podia tocá-la. Enquanto a observava cantarolando baixo consigo mesma, colocando o café numa xícara, porém, outros pensamentos lhe assaltaram a mente.

O que sentia por Harris? Sim, gostava dela, mas até que ponto? Ele _a amava_ realmente?

Aproximou-se, prestes a esticar a mão e chamá-la, quando sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Uma pontada dolorosa, que logo se repetiu. Como se alguém cutucasse suas entranhas com uma lâmina. Jensen cambaleou, recuou até esbarrar numa das cadeiras ao redor da mesa e derrubá-la. Com o choque provocado pelo som repentino, Danneel se sobressaltou, e a porcelana que segurava foi ao chão num segundo, espatifando-se em diversos pedaços.

— Jensen! — ela o fitou assustada, os olhos arregalados.

Mas todo o conflito desapareceu de suas feições no momento em que a ruiva o observou. Pálido, trêmulo e com uma expressão de dor. Esquecendo-se imediatamente da xícara quebrada, precipitou-se em sua direção, tocando seu braço, puxando-o rapidamente em direção ao sofá. Ackles não reagiu, como se estivesse grogue demais para tal, mas balbuciou palavras que lhe soaram ininteligíveis.

— _Lustus aliquantulus more¹..._

Aquilo era... **Latim**?

— Jensen! Tá tudo bem? O que foi?! — puxou o rosto dele em sua direção, obrigando-o a encará-la, ainda em choque com aquela atitude repentina. — Está sentindo alguma coisa?!

Por meio segundo, Danneel não reconheceu os olhos do namorado. Não eram verdes como se lembrava, não expressavam carinho ou cuidado, tampouco pareciam ter a profundidade de um abismo. Eram como olhos dos céus mais azuis, olhos dos mares mais verdes, perdidos num meio-termo entre ambas as cores. Confusos. Surpresos.

Repletos de dor.

— Jen...

Antes que Harris pudesse começar a entrar em pânico, porém, Ackles arquejou ruidosamente, como que num sobressalto, fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas com uma fúria que ela classificaria como assassina. Manteve os braços ao redor dele, no entanto, por não querer correr o risco de o loiro surtar outra vez.

— Caramba... — durante alguns segundos, ele manteve os olhos arregalados cravados num ponto logo atrás da ruiva, pouco antes de a moça exclamar:

— O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Por um segundo, Jared pôde jurar que Jensen o havia visto.

Quando foi forçado a sair de dentro de sua cabeça, como já esperava, não tinha resposta alguma, estava atordoado e perplexo com a vastidão de emoções e sensações que ainda o assolavam. Nada disso, no entanto, se sobressaiu ao momento em que os olhos de Ackles se arregalaram e o loiro os fixou em si, pouco antes de se distrair com a atitude quase histérica da namorada e precisar convencê-la de que estava tudo bem, que só precisava descansar, porque toda aquela pressão no trabalho o estava deixando _realmente maluco_.

E, pelo restante da noite, enquanto velava o sono de Danneel e observava a inquietude do homem que a abraçava, sentiu-se tentado a experimentar aquela sensação mais uma vez.

Dor. Ainda que provocada por acaso, era algo novo para o anjo.

_Sentir_ era diferente do que havia imaginado.

* * *

¹Só um pouco mais...


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews logados na Inbox, e deslogados no final do capítulo! Espero que gostem ^^

**Capítulo 2: I wish I had an angel.**

Jensen teve uma semana complicada. Apesar de as coisas estarem calmas na galeria de arte onde trabalhava, sentia-se inquieto, irritado, nervoso. Não saber _exatamente o motivo_ disso, fazia com que seu mundo começasse a perder as estribeiras. Ele era um homem de planos, muito metódico. Se alguma coisa lhe escapava do controle, era como um efeito dominó para que o restante desabasse também. Depois do quase desastroso final de sexta-feira, Danneel meio que o havia obrigado a fazer alguns exames, apenas para ter a certeza de que ele estava bem.

Além de uma leve falta de ferro no sangue, não tinha absolutamente nada para justificar o comportamento estranho. Então, de certa forma, a única coisa que Ackles sentiu foi alívio, prometendo à ruiva que se alimentaria melhor. Talvez fosse apenas o _stress_, o fato de esquentar a cabeça com pequenas coisas. Ainda que controlado, o loiro tinha de admitir que se irritava com facilidade, principalmente quando algo não saia como o esperado.

Mas, também, sua namorada era um pouco paranóica, ele bem sabia. Qualquer reação meio peculiar, qualquer espirro durante o verão, ou uma febre repentina, e Danneel já acreditava que era um bom motivo para irem ao hospital mais próximo checar se estava tudo nos conformes. Jensen não podia culpá-la. Depois de ver a mãe a irmã mais nova lutando contra a leucemia, ajudar o pai a pagar o tratamento, e apoiá-las durante todo o processo que acabou não dando certo, o mínimo que a ruiva faria ao receber a notícia de que ele poderia estar doente, era ter uma crise. E, graças ao bom Deus, aquilo não havia sido necessário. Ackles podia até não se alimentar direito, mas era durão. Não tinha dúvidas de que, na pior das hipóteses, poderia ser o "pilar" da relação em todos os sentidos.

Estava acostumado a lidar com aquele tipo de coisa, mesmo não tendo nenhuma tragédia semelhante em sua família. Estava acostumado a aparentar calma, a conduzir situações complicadas e lidar com pessoas histéricas. Por isso, quando um pouco mais jovem, os pais costumavam brincar que daria um bom advogado ou promotor, mas sabiam que a paixão do loiro era toda voltada para as Artes Visuais. Porém, esse autocontrole servia bem em situações estressantes nas quais era preciso um pouco mais de lógica, um pouco mais de razão.

Por isso, quando Ackles liderava um projeto ou organizava uma exposição, não havia ninguém que se negasse a ouvi-lo, e o mínimo esperado por todos era a perfeição. Porque Jensen tinha absoluto controle sobre eles, porque ele era o tipo de pessoa que passava confiança, e tinha _plena consciência_ do que fazia. Às vezes, Danneel dizia que tanta pressão ainda lhe faria mal; tanto aquela que vinha dos outros, quanto a que ele próprio colocava em si. Como o bom namorado que era, o loiro a escutava, embora nem sempre estivesse satisfeito com a opinião da ruiva.

No entanto, agora, dar ouvidos à Harris, que insistia que deveria se aprofundar nos exames para ter a certeza de que não havia nada de errado, estava completamente fora de cogitação. Assim, às portas de uma nova exposição na galeria, Ackles não conseguia apenas se imaginar "abandonando o barco" e deixando Steve e Genevieve sozinhos para lidar com a criatura complicada que Christian Kane era. Então, contrariando todas as súplicas da ruiva, foi ajudar os amigos a ajeitar a galeria naquela semana.

Antes tivesse dado razão a Danneel e permanecido em casa!

Foram os dias mais desastrosos de sua vida. Embora tudo estivesse como o planejado, não conseguia simplesmente se dar por satisfeito com o resultado. Tinha fortes e frequentes enxaquecas, e períodos aos quais seu melhor amigo costumava carinhosamente chamar de "crise existencial", e dizer que deveria parar de falar pelos cotovelos e fazer algo útil para ocupar a cabeça. E Jensen se esforçava_ muito_ para não mandar ao Inferno todo o trabalho que vinha fazendo, e entregar as pontas. Não fossem as poucas horas que Danneel encontrava em sua agenda para brigar com ele, mimá-lo e acalmá-lo, certamente teria tomado decisões das quais se arrependeria _muito_ quando parasse para pensar.

O problema era que, bem no fundo, Ackles sabia que sua inquietação não se devia à crise do final de semana, à pressão da namorada para fazer uma festa de aniversário, ou até mesmo ao trabalho que deixava seus nervos em frangalhos quando tinha de lidar com um artista exigente. Já passara por situações semelhantes, e nenhuma delas fora forte o suficiente para perturbar seus sonhos, ou fazer com que não dormisse à noite.

Era um cara equilibrado, embora tivesse sangue quente, e não se deixava abalar com facilidade. Quando se tratava de impressões, porém, era tão supersticioso que chegava a ser absurdo. Carregava sempre consigo uma cruz de aço, ia à Igreja pelo menos duas vezes durante a semana, e rezava um terço antes de se deitar. Danneel o chamava de maníaco religioso, nas ocasiões em que era literalmente obrigada a acompanhá-lo todo domingo às missas, mas isso era só para pegar no pé do loiro; na maioria das vezes, não se mostrava incomodada com essas manias um tanto quanto estranhas. Ackles era católico, _sim_, no entanto não ao ponto de se tornar um fanático e sair por aí pregando os mandamentos para quem quisesse ou não ouvir.

Mas acreditar que as coisas estavam perfeitamente bem não era exatamente o ponto forte do loiro, ainda mais quando seu radar interno parecia enlouquecido ao ponto de deixá-lo paranóico e obrigá-lo a sempre observar cada aposento, cuidadosamente, apenas para ter a certeza de que sabia _perfeitamente_ o que o estava rodeando, onde quer que estivesse, em qualquer ocasião.

Isso, é claro, não ajudava a fazer com que se sentisse melhor com a situação, porque, durante todo aquele tempo, Jensen sentia como se estivesse sendo observado.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared não havia feito por mal. Quando quebrou todos os limites do espaço pessoal daquele humano, e tentou checar suas intenções para com Danneel, não pretendia atrapalhá-lo ou afetá-lo de alguma forma. Então, como a ruiva estava atarefada com as gravações de um novo filme, _The Roommate_¹, o anjo não teve dias o bastante para avaliar os estragos que provocara. Nas poucas vezes em que teve a chance de ver o loiro, Jared se arrependeu amargamente da própria atitude impulsiva. Isso, aliado à culpa esmagadora que Danneel sentia por deixar o namorado sozinho, fez com que prometesse a si mesmo que encontraria uma forma de se redimir com ambos.

A oportunidade surgiria, obviamente, dali a poucas horas, quando Harris fosse encontrá-lo. O anjo não queria machucar Jensen, não queria causar mais preocupação para sua protegida. Porque sabia que, se algo acontecesse à Ackles, a ruiva jamais se perdoaria. E, enquanto ela estivesse sob sua guarda, Jared sentiria sobre seus ombros o peso daquela decisão totalmente impensada.

Felizmente, ainda havia tempo para solucionar aquilo. Colocar as coisas no rumo certo outra vez.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Não foi a primeira vez que ele acordou durante a madrugada, sobressaltado e suando frio, mas, de alguma forma, ter Danneel em seus braços o influenciou o suficiente para que não se levantasse e fosse à cozinha fazer um café forte. Parado, Jensen manteve os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a respiração, o coração batendo descontrolado no peito. Engoliu em seco uma ou duas vezes, antes de finalmente se permitir avaliar o ambiente com extrema cautela.

Como vinha acontecendo há uma semana, não existia nada alarmante dentro do quarto; pelo menos, não o bastante para despertá-lo de maneira tão brusca. E, sentindo-se frustrado por ter a certeza de que passaria outra noite insone, ele se pôs a observar o teto.

Adoraria conseguir simplesmente ignorar aquela sensação esquisita, aquele embrulho no estômago, os _déjà vu_ estranhos que costumava sentir nos momentos mais inoportunos. Gostaria de apenas ignorar o ocorrido da sexta-feira, e se concentrar no trabalho, nos planos para o dia de seu aniversário, no que pretendia fazer.

Ele suspirou, abraçou Danneel com um pouco mais de força, e prometeu a si mesmo que marcaria um terapeuta ou um psicólogo; qualquer um que pudesse analisá-lo sem _absolutamente nada_ que envolvesse agulhas, seringas ou medicações imediatas. Precisava saber se aquilo era um indício de loucura, apenas um devaneio sem sentido provocado pela tensão, ou se havia quebrado tanto a cabeça pensando na quase discussão que teve com a namorada, que um delírio foi a única alternativa que seu cérebro criou para distraí-lo.

Mas, bem no fundo, algo dentro dele se negava a acreditar que aquilo beirava à insanidade.

Jensen ainda podia ver com nitidez absurda, uma memória cravada a ferro e fogo em sua mente. Não conseguia simplesmente esquecê-los, ou deixá-los de lado, como as grandes incógnitas que eram dentro de sua cabeça.

Grandes olhos dos mares mais calmos o fitando, enquanto seu corpo ardia em chamas.

* * *

¹The Roommate é um filme americano de 2011, um suspense dirigido por Christian E. Christiansen. Eu nunca assisti. De acordo com o que pesquisei, Danneel faz uma personagem chamada Irene Crew, mas, aqui, tomei a liberdade de imaginar a ruiva no papel de Rebecca Evans, ok? Vou ver se minha irmã consegue baixar, pra assistir e ter uma base melhor, para o caso de precisar mudar alguma coisa mais futuramente :)

* * *

**Guest:**Hey, dude! \o/

Nhawn, fico agradecida pelo elogio, de verdade. Espero que consiga manter essa sua opinião até o final da história! :33

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...**

Na segunda vez em que Jared quebrou as regras, as coisas saíram um pouco de controle. A semana havia acabado de começar, e Danneel conseguira uma folga para passar o dia com o namorado. Não devia nem mesmo passar das onze, mas a ruiva já podia notar o movimento aumentando. Por detrás dos óculos escuros, ela se questionava a respeito do que faria para convencer Jensen a aceitar a tal festa. Porque, depois do fim de semana que o loiro passou praticamente aéreo, Harris teve a certeza de que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Ackles quase não tinha vida social. Seus únicos contatos eram, talvez, seu melhor amigo, seu chefe, a garota dos Cortese, e Danneel. Isso quando a família era desconsiderada. Porque, dentro dela, era pior ainda. O homem podia agir como quisesse, esbravejar o quanto desejasse, mas a ruiva sabia que, bem no fundo, ele gostava _sim_ da presença dos pais e dos irmãos em seu aniversário. Não gostava é do fato de Donna comentar sobre com todas as irmãs, e convidar todos os primos, e fazer de algo simples um grande evento, como se esperasse que _alguma coisa_ acontecesse. Harris sabia que aquilo fazia com que Jensen se sentisse pressionado a pedi-la em casamento, e, mesmo desejando internamente que ele o fizesse logo, ela não podia culpá-lo; diversas vezes, a opinião da senhora Ackles era exposta de maneira tão brusca que _semanas_ poderiam se passar até que alguém pudesse tentar sequer fazer com que ela entendesse que as coisas não eram assim tão simples.

Geralmente, esse alguém era Roger. Diferentemente da mulher, o senhor Ackles nem mesmo comentava sobre netos, casamento ou o que quer que fosse. Tinha um senso apurado e a certeza de _quando_ era melhor intervir para que Donna não irritasse o filho, e apenas lançava um olhar compreensivo ao loiro e à ruiva, como se _soubesse_ que eles ainda não estavam prontos para dar mais aquele passo.

Danneel preferia convencer a si mesma de que, na verdade, ela e Jensen esperavam conseguir **algo mais** antes do casamento. Talvez a ruiva conseguir protagonizar um filme de Tim Burton ou Eric Kripke¹, ou Ackles finalmente começar a pensar em seu futuro como _pintor_. Não sabia ao certo o tipo de vida que o loiro pretendia ter, mas prevalecia a certeza de que ele não queria simplesmente viver aos trancos e barrancos, entre discussões e tentativas de ajeitar um horário plausível para que pudessem se encontrar. Então, talvez devessem estabilizar as próprias carreiras antes de sequer ousarem a imaginar algo como alianças e matrimônio.

Era nisso que a ruiva pensava, enquanto adentrava na galeria, e seus olhos castanho-escuros de imediato procuraram o homem por trás do balcão, sabendo que era ali que estaria. Automaticamente, comprimiu os lábios e franziu o cenho, ao ver uma moça loira conversando animadamente com Jensen, a mão sobre a dele, o corpo curvilíneo inclinado de maneira sugestiva sobre a madeira que os separava. Nenhum deles parava de sorrir, mas, no momento em que o olhar de Ackles encontrou o da namorada, os orbes esmeraldinos ganharam uma pontada de preocupação, como se ele soubesse que tipo de problema aquela simples conversa lhe traria.

Bem lentamente, os lábios dele se curvaram, e o loiro fez uma careta antes de erguer o braço e chamá-la com um aceno de mão. Danneel permaneceu parada, com uma expressão de desagrado, até o momento em que a moça loira se virou para encará-la também. Havia cachos emoldurando um rosto de traços delicados. O blush rosado nas bochechas chamava atenção para os lábios finos, e para os expressivos olhos verdes que pareciam interessados e um tanto desdenhosos.

Harris arqueou uma sobrancelha para o namorado, virou as costas e saiu dali, ignorando de forma veemente a voz de Jensen a chamando com uma entonação aflita. Agradeceu mentalmente a si mesma o fato de ter saído do set de filmagens num horário em que aquela parte de Vancouver era particularmente agitada. Por isso teve a certeza de que Ackles não iria alcançá-la, enquanto se embrenhava no meio da multidão de transeuntes e ouvia a voz do namorado cada vez mais distante.

Uma pequena parte dela queria voltar lá e deixar que o homem lhe explicasse o mal-entendido; afinal, não era só porque estava ao lado de uma garota bonita que, necessariamente, fazia algo errado. Ainda mais um cara como Jensen. Mas ainda havia aquela parte dela que insistia em alegar que estava certa ao desconfiar daquela estranha atitude amigável. Enquanto o estômago embrulhava com uma queimação dolorosa, a ruiva não hesitou em pegar o celular e ligar para o diretor, pronta para voltar atrás com seu pedido. Se Ackles não queria a maldita festa, ótimo! Já estava cansada de insistir naquele assunto.

Jared a seguia de perto, sem saber ao certo como lidar com todo aquele ciúme em massa que simplesmente surgia no peito da jovem. E, com isso, nem mesmo notou que uma pequena pontada daquele mesmo sentimento agora brotava em seu peito.

**xxx**

Sempre que se flagrava pensando nos acontecimentos daquele dia, o anjo se dava conta do quão perdido estava antes mesmo de assumir que as coisas estavam saindo completamente de seu controle. Sempre que se imaginava naquela situação, se perguntava se seria capaz de cometer aqueles mesmos erros, se conseguiria ir tão longe por um mero humano que nem mesmo lhe dizia respeito.

Mas a resposta era agridoce em seus lábios, e dançava em sua boca. _Sim_. Ele seria capaz. _Sim_. Ele quebraria todas as regras, de novo e de novo. Cometeria os mesmos pecados e faria **exatamente a mesma coisa**, se pudesse ao menos acreditar que tocava o homem.

E não podia negar que havia gostado.

O único grande problema era estragar duas vidas por um simples capricho.

**xxx**

— Eu já disse que Lisa² é só uma amiga de faculdade!

Jared observava com extrema atenção a cena que se desenrolava na sala da casa de Danneel. Depois do suposto flagra, a ruiva se negara a ir de encontro ao namorado, que teve de procurá-la e insistir _muito_ até que ela ao menos parasse para ouvi-lo. Como o esperado, a reação da moça havia sido absurda, considerado o fato de que Harnois era uma ex-colega de classe de Jensen, na época de seus estudos. Eles haviam se encontrado por acaso, quando ela se mostrou interessada nas obras de Christian e resolveu checar a galeria.

Mas Harris estava irredutível, e o loiro já começava a perder a paciência.

— Ah, jura? — uma sobrancelha ruiva foi arqueada de maneira irônica, enquanto ela cruzava os braços. — Porque ela parecia _íntima demais_ para ter sido "só uma amiga de faculdade", Jensen!

Ackles suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, claramente irritado com a situação. O anjo sabia, pela forma como ele parecia afetado, que o loiro cogitava seriamente a possibilidade de segurar a namorada pelos ombros e balançá-la até que a moça voltasse a ver aquilo com _um pingo de lógica_ que fosse. Mas, ao invés disso, sacudiu a cabeça com veemência e a encarou, comprimindo os lábios.

— Nós namoramos quando tínhamos quinze ou dezesseis anos, por aí. — notando que a ruiva parecia prestes a abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Jensen se apressou a prosseguir: — Mas acabou, Dan! Não temos mais nada, e ela sabe que estou com você!

O anjo fitou sua protegida, sentindo-se tentado a abusar de alguns de seus poderes para saber o que se passava pela mente dela naquele momento. Harris franziu o cenho, descruzando lentamente os braços, e Ackles, notando que a moça cedia aos poucos, se aproximou, segurando seu rosto com cuidado. Ele a conhecia durante tempo o suficiente para saber que, se deixasse para fazê-lo em qualquer outro momento, se não passasse aquela história a limpo, Danneel permaneceria como uma bomba-relógio: prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

— Ela sabe que é de você que eu gosto, baby. — foi o que disse num tom um pouco mais calmo, mais carinhoso. — Lisa e eu somos _apenas amigos_, e isso não vai mudar.

Uma pequena parte do cérebro da ruiva fez questão de observar que ele poderia ter dito "_Ela sabe que é você que eu amo_", mas apenas Jared uniu as sobrancelhas em preocupação pelo fato. Harris continuava encarando os olhos verdes do namorado, em busca de alguma coisa, como que esperando encontrar alguma mentira naquelas íris que refletiam todo o carinho que sempre a fizera se sentir como uma princesa de um conto de fadas.

— Mas... — calou-se, sem saber como argumentar.

Tudo bem, talvez estivesse exagerando um pouco. Talvez estivesse enxergando coisas onde não havia absolutamente nada. No entanto, nada lhe tirava da cabeça a imagem do olhar de desdém da tal Elisabeth, e o ciúme ainda fazia com que tivesse vontade de expulsar Jensen a pontapés de sua casa. Felizmente, ela ainda não havia chegado a esse extremo.

— Não confia mais em mim, Dan? — ele perguntou, e os lábios se curvaram lentamente na sugestão de um sorriso.

Não havia motivo algum para a ruiva acreditar que o homem iria traí-la, ou já o estava fazendo. Ackles sempre foi um perfeito cavalheiro, praticamente um príncipe no cavalo branco desde o começo do namoro, e antes dele também. Se a ruiva acreditava que ele seria capaz de traí-la daquela forma, das duas, uma: ou não o conhecia como fazia parecer que sim, ou estava permitindo que o ciúme a tomasse por completo e deturpasse sua opinião sobre o relacionamento.

O loiro esperou pela resposta durante longos minutos, nos quais, ainda concentrada em sua opinião a respeito de Harnois, Harris simplesmente se manteve em silêncio. E, para ele, "_quem cala consente_".

Com um longo suspiro, Jensen se afastou, ciente de que a falta de palavras por parte de Danneel também poderia significar que a ruiva ainda estava pensando a respeito da decisão que tomaria. Sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, e a observou por alguns segundos, antes de murmurar meio que para si mesmo:

— A gente conversa depois.

Foi mais ou menos entre o momento em que Ackles pegava as chaves de sua moto e saía pela porta, que Jared fez a coisa mais absurda que um anjo poderia ter feito numa situação como aquela, principalmente quando se tinha em vista que deixar sua protegida _sozinha_ logo após uma briga no relacionamento era algo um tanto perigoso, e que essa mesma moça era _Danneel_.

Ele o seguiu sem pensar duas vezes.³

* * *

¹Tim Burton por motivos de _me gusta dele_, e Eric Kripke por motivos de Supernatural xD

²Elisabeth Harnois trabalhou com Jensen e Danneel no filme _Ten Inch Hero_, no papel de Piper.

³Tomei a liberdade de criar uma teoria para o momento em que um anjo não está "fazendo o que deveria", #BUT detalhes sobre só no capítulo 4 rsrsrs


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: You're living in fear that no one will hear when you cry...**

Jensen foi direto para seu apartamento, naquele dia. Estava desanimado, cansado, e tentar entender o motivo de a namorada ter tido uma reação tão absurda a um simples reencontro fazia com que sua cabeça latejasse. Afinal de contas, ele não havia feito nada de errado. Porém, a maneira como a ruiva o encarou, quando permitiu que entrasse em sua casa, era acusadora demais para que pudesse se sentir _em paz_ por isso. Enquanto trancava a porta, pegava-se tentando encontrar uma forma de se desculpar, uma maneira de fazer com que Danneel entendesse de uma vez por todas que não seria canalha ao ponto de traí-la. Não havia sido criado daquele jeito, e ela deveria saber disso.

Com um longo suspiro, jogou as chaves sobre a mesa, bagunçou os cabelos com as mãos, e foi em direção ao sofá. Talvez, se ocupasse a mente com alguma outra coisa, pudesse esquecer aquele assunto por algumas horas, pelo menos o suficiente para descansar um pouco. Acomodou-se sobre o móvel, ligou a TV, e começou a zapear pelos canais em busca de algo interessante para assistir. Passou por jogos de _baseball_, golfe, comerciais, e até culinária, mas acabou parando num filme.

Embora não gostasse muito de longas-metragens de romance, e tivesse pegado o dito cujo já na metade, não foi necessário muito tempo para compreender o tema central da história. Algo sobre um anjo apaixonado por uma humana, e como o ser celestial estava disposto a desistir da eternidade por ela.¹ Pelos primeiros dez minutos nos quais ainda se questionava a respeito de assisti-lo ou não, Ackles se levantou e pegou uma cerveja na geladeira. Não era a melhor opção, mas, com certeza, entre morrer de tédio e já se deitar na cama, para ver se conseguia dormir, preferia a primeira alternativa.

Não bastasse as noites insones, não bastasse o _stress_, e o aniversário no qual evitava pensar, ainda tinha de se preocupar com a crise da namorada. De certa forma, sentia que amaciava seu ego, saber que Danneel sentia ciúme, mas era só o suficiente para que se desse conta de que gostava de quando ela demonstrava isso. Não de forma exagerada, é claro, como havia sido o caso. E, se tentasse dormir, tudo aquilo ocuparia sua mente e acabaria fazendo com que se sentisse infinitamente pior.

Sacudiu a cabeça, mais uma vez, e voltou a focar sua atenção no filme, sentindo-se tentado a ligar para a namorada. O loiro não estava acostumado a ficar assim, sozinho. Quando não estava trabalhando, estava com Harris. E, nas raras vezes em que a ruiva estava ocupada demais para poder ficar ao seu lado, havia sempre Misha telefonando, convidando-o a passar a noite num barzinho qualquer. Aquele silêncio, a falta de toque, a ausência de alguém o acompanhando, dava-lhe uma impressão esquisita.

O mesmo calafrio na nuca, o mesmo embrulho no estômago, e o corpo tenso. Relanceou os olhos pelo aposento com atenção, em busca de _qualquer coisa_ fora do lugar, algo que pudesse indicar o motivo de sentir-se tão mal. E, como sempre acontecia, não havia **absolutamente nada**. Sacudiu a cabeça, inconformado com a própria paranóia, e tentou voltar sua atenção para o drama do filme, apesar de saber que precisaria estar _muito bêbado_ para conseguir ignorar a sensação que o fazia ter a certeza de que acabara de levar o choque.

Ele estava assustadoramente certo.

Algumas horas depois, entre um filme e outro, acabou adormecendo.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared recordava-se com clareza do que havia feito. Ele esperou até que Jensen apoiasse a cabeça no braço do sofá, fechando os olhos, respirando profundamente enquanto a inconsciência o tomava aos poucos, e o corpo relaxava. Então, o anjo se aproximou cauteloso, porque mesmo sabendo que não podia ser visto ou sentido pelo humano, as coisas mudavam um pouco no lado espiritual.

Mesmo sem saber disso, Ackles era um viajante nato; ou seja: tinha a capacidade de deixar seu corpo físico e viajar em projeção astral, quando não estava perdido no próprio mundo de sonhos. Como comumente o anjo não se arriscava a se aproximar tanto, por não querer terminar numa situação indesejada, nunca antes se dera ao trabalho de ser tão silencioso. Preferia ficar à distância, observando, pensando, sussurrando. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado do homem que dormia, porém não o tocou. Permaneceu ali, quieto, apenas o encarando e vendo a maneira como suas feições suavizavam lentamente, como se o loiro estivesse em paz.

— Eu não te entendo. — Jared inclinou um pouco a cabeça para frente, admirando as sardas na pele branca, não deixando de notar que o loiro comprimiu os lábios por um momento, antes de se mexer um pouco, dando os primeiros sinais de inquietação. — Você a ama?... Danneel?

Sabia que ele podia ouvi-lo. Todos os humanos podiam; a diferença era que os viajantes, como aquele ali, corriam o risco de escapar, por assim dizer, a qualquer momento, e por isso os anjos eram mais cuidadosos quando se tratava deles. Na maioria das vezes, na verdade, os seres celestiais só conversavam com seus protegidos, e não com as pessoas que os rodeavam. Por quê? Quando um guardião se afastava do humano a quem deveria amparar, era como deixá-los no _modus operandi_ de alguém que se sentia solitário; ou, em casos mais extremos, como soltar a mão de uma criança e deixá-la num shopping lotado.

Danneel era um desses casos, e, por isso, o anjo sabia que não deveria demorar muito. Talvez a ruiva já tivesse dormido, mas, mesmo assim, era perigoso não saber o que Harris poderia estar fazendo. Era perigoso largá-la, tendo consciência de que a segurança da moça poderia estar em risco.

Mas Jared escolheu ficar ali. Ele não tinha esse direito, pois anjos não deveriam sentir; _não daquele jeito_.

No entanto, foi exatamente o que fez.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Quando Jensen acordou, durante a madrugada, a cabeça latejava de maneira insuportável.

Ficou ali, parado, durante longos instantes que lhe pareceram uma eternidade, enquanto tentava entender o motivo de não conseguir respirar direito, e o porquê daquele aperto esquisito no peito. Remexeu-se, e de imediato gemeu pelo desconforto ao se lembrar que estava no sofá, e que isso certamente lhe daria uma bela de uma dor nas costas se insistisse no assunto. De certo, teria se levantado naquele exato momento, caso não sentisse uma leve vertigem.

Ele esperou. Embora tivesse passado um bom tempo dormindo, era como se isso de nada adiantasse para seu corpo, pois tudo doía, e se sentia fraco demais para levantar. Graças a Deus, essas impressões pareceram diminuir aos poucos, enquanto se mantinha inerte sobre o móvel, e Ackles pôde se levantar sem maiores problemas.

Suspirou, esfregou os olhos, e se dirigiu meio cambaleante em direção ao quarto; uma latinha vazia de cerveja esquecida sobre a mesinha de centro. Precisava tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa, e deitar na cama com a esperança de dormir outra vez. Com a dor de cabeça que estava, não seria difícil encostá-la no travesseiro macio e ser fisgado novamente pela inconsciência, até porque, naquele momento, não tinha qualquer outro objetivo que não descansar.

Foi a primeira vez desde aquela sexta-feira, que não se sentiu estranho ou sob a mira de olhos incertos. Foi a primeira vez que não sentiu como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros. A primeira vez que não ocupou sua mente com todos os problemas, com todas as complicações, e com o que teria de dizer para fazer com que Danneel acreditasse em si.

Incrivelmente, a despeito de todo o restante, Jensen estava... _Bem_.

**xxx**

Jared se recordava de tê-lo observado durante ainda mais tempo, antes de voltar para a casa de Danneel com um leve farfalhar de asas. Lembrava-se de sua expressão aflita, de seus olhos confusos observando o teto durante algum tempo, o cabelo ainda úmido, antes de o loiro finalmente afundar o rosto no travesseiro e murmurar incoerências, tentando dormir.

Embora se sentisse envergonhado ao constatar, não era a primeira vez que se aventurava a conversar com o loiro, não era a primeira vez que se aventurava a lhe fazer perguntas cujas respostas acreditava que jamais receberia. E estava esperando que, como em todas as outras vezes, Ackles simplesmente resmungasse, balbuciasse coisas desconexas, se revirasse na cama e acordasse algumas horas depois; inquieto, mas bem. No entanto, ao invés disso, o humano apenas se remexera, fazendo caras e bocas de acordo com o que Jared dizia ou perguntava. O anjo costumava admirá-lo durante o sono, e fascinar-se com a maneira como o corpo físico reagia às suas palavras. A conversa podia ser unilateral, porém, ainda assim, o ser celestial se via encantado por cada pequeno movimento, por cada pequena reação.

Jensen era uma criatura fantástica, sob qualquer circunstância. Sempre que o observava, Jared entendia por que os humanos eram tão perfeitos, mesmo aos olhos de Deus. Era magnífico e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador. Sempre que estava ao lado do humano, depois do incidente, podia _sentir alguma coisa_. Eram apenas nuances dos sentimentos, apenas pequenas pontadas, mas, mesmo assim, _era como se fossem seus_; Ackles comumente estava confuso, enérgico, inquieto, furioso e até feliz. Era uma verdadeira confusão, um caos total. Jensen parecia viver sempre com medo, embora não o demonstrasse, e não deixasse claro para o ser celestial o motivo daquilo. Isso, de certa forma, fazia com que o guardião se sentisse tentado a abraçá-lo, mesmo tendo plena consciência de que só surtiria efeito caso ambos estivessem no mundo espiritual; uma aposta arriscada, e já estava quebrando regras demais.

Sempre que o fitava ali, tão próximo e tão distante, respirando tão tranquilamente, o anjo acreditava que, se tivesse um coração, naquele momento ele pararia. Talvez tenha sido esse o seu erro. Talvez tenha sido esse o seu pecado. Porque, antes mesmo que se desse conta disso, Jared já estava a caminho da queda, na beira do abismo. E, surpreendentemente, lançar-se à escuridão lhe parecia uma ideia muito mais atraente do que deveria.

Por Jensen._ Com Jensen_.

Prometeu a si mesmo que faria durar _para sempre_.

* * *

¹Uma brincadeira a respeito da história, e uma citação do filme _City of Angels / Cidade dos Anjos_ x3

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \o/

huashuashuahsuashuashua's para o Jared, a experiência de sentir foi algo completamente diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Ele não queria provocar dor, mas também queria **saber como era**. Então, apesar de tudo, não foi culpa dele xD

Nada de almas gêmeas!_ *por enquanto muahahaha* _Ainda tem muita coisa pra explicar y-y

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask nem sou de judiar dos personagens, que isso, Medecris -qq

Costumam dizer que os olhos são os espelhos da alma, não é? :33

Iiiiiisso será explicado depooois u.u #BUT esse negócio de anjo me lembra o do filme citado! Apesar de que o final será diferente. Só um pouco, dependendo do ponto de vista, mas é válido :D

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: I've been waiting to tell you how I feel.**

O relacionamento de Jensen e Danneel ainda estava meio complicado. Ela fez de tudo para estar sempre ocupada; fosse gravando, fosse saindo com as amigas, fosse passando um tempo com o pai. Ele ligava, vez ou outra, para saber como a ruiva estava, se podiam sair juntos, se ela não queria conversar. Mas Harris estava totalmente implacável, e o loiro já não sabia mais o que fazer, ou o que dizer. Uma situação quase fácil de controlar, quando desconsiderado o fato de que_ ele_ já não tinha a menor ideia de como se explicar, e _ela_ estava envergonhada demais para encará-lo tão cedo.

Ambos, de certa forma, desesperados.

Jensen, em busca do perdão por algo que nem mesmo havia feito.

Danneel, arrependendo-se da própria reação exagerada.

E, no meio deles, um anjo apaixonado.

**xxx**

Era um sábado à noite.

Aniversário _dele_.

Harris estava ali, deitada na cama, segurando o celular, fazia algumas horas. Os olhos cravados na tela, a expressão pensativa. Perguntando a si mesma se teria coragem o suficiente para ir ao apartamento do Ackles, ou se apenas lhe telefonaria. A possibilidade era demasiada tentadora, mas ela _sabia_, **sentia** que isso poderia magoá-lo mais que simplesmente não dar sinais de vida. Tentava se recordar de, algum dia, ter feito algo semelhante, mas nada lhe ocorria. Nem mesmo durante a época de faculdade, quando se conheceram, Danneel se permitira deixar de lado qualquer que fosse a data comemorativa.

Por que, então, o estava fazendo naquele momento? Era algo que não conseguia entender. O medo, a vergonha; isso a impedia de apenas jogar para o alto toda a cautela, e correr para os braços de Ackles. Odiava a si mesma por isso, mas não podia evitar. Jared a observava com atenção, e também sentia como se o coração estivesse sendo esmagado no peito; apesar de que por motivos diferentes.

Queria influenciar a ruiva a ir se encontrar com o namorado, mas precisou resistir bravamente a esse impulso doentio. Primeiro porque não podia infringir mais regras, não _por um humano que nem ao menos era seu protegido_. Depois, porque seria algo demasiadamente perigoso, até mesmo para ele. O anjo, então, suspirou, fechando os olhos com força durante vários segundos, contendo o desejo desenfreado que tomava conta de seu âmago. Era difícil, e insuportável.

Mas não impossível.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Quando Jensen entrou no barzinho local, sentiu o estômago embrulhando pelo incômodo, as mãos suando pelo desconforto que lhe acometeu de imediato. Ele não era uma pessoa extremamente tímida... Nas vezes em que havia alguém que pudesse encarar, para deixar de lado a sensação inquietante. Mas Steve estava ocupado cuidando da irmã que adoecera, Genevieve ia ao cinema com o noivo, e Ackles não estava com humor para ficar no apartamento recebendo telefonemas da família. Relanceou os olhos pelo aposento em que estava, à procura de uma mesa vazia. Chateado, lutando contra a vontade de enviar um torpedo para Danneel e pedir para encontrá-la, ele caminhou em direção ao balcão. Por ser um final de semana, o lugar até que estava bem movimentado.

Sentou-se, e pediu ao _barman_ uma cerveja. Quando dissera à Harris que não queria juntar parentes e amigos para uma festa de aniversário, estava sendo sincero; tinha outros planos em mente. Não quis dizer que pretendia passar a data sozinho! Não quis dizer que ela deveria se afastar!

Bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, sem saber o que fazer. Gostava da ruiva, de verdade. Ele desejava tê-la ao seu lado, desejava poder tocá-la e fazê-la sentir-se bem. Mas não sabia se aquilo era amor. Havia carinho, sim, e o que mais? Jensen não conseguia dizer a ela um "Eu te amo"; e não era por falta de tentar. O problema? Sempre que juntava coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo, algo acontecia, e acabava com o clima. Ou então alguém interrompia, e ele dava a si mesmo uma segunda chance para "repensar" no assunto.

Talvez Danneel tivesse cansado dessa inconstância, talvez desejasse para si alguém que tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos, e não hesitasse antes de gritá-los para o mundo. Naquele momento, Ackles se lembrou do discurso que Donna fizera em seu último aniversário, com todos os motivos pelos quais devia ou não casar com aquela mulher e construir uma família ao lado dela. Porque parecia que a mãe o estava deixando paranóico com relação a perder a ruiva, sempre alegando que o loiro enrolava demais para assumir compromissos, e que em breve a moça partiria para outra. Claro que, em parte, era seu espírito dramático falando mais alto, tentando motivar o filho a pedir Harris em casamento.

Mas a simples ideia de perder Danneel para qualquer outra pessoa, por qualquer que fosse o motivo, fazia com que o loiro suasse frio. Porque, apesar dos contratempos, das discussões e do ciúme que sempre surgia em algum momento inoportuno, ele gostava de estar ao lado da moça; e, quando não podia fazê-lo, como era o caso, sentia como se alguém tivesse jogado o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros. O mais estranho daquilo tudo, era que não precisava, necessariamente, está-la tocando.

Queria proximidade, carinho, mas não exatamente contato. Era como se sua simples presença o inebriasse ao ponto de ele não conseguir se importar com mais nada. Foi com esse pensamento em mente, uma latinha de cerveja pela metade, e uma determinação surgida sabe-se lá Deus de onde, que Jensen pagou a bebida que mal tomara, pegou as chaves da moto, e saiu daquele bar. Com a decisão tomada, e o temor ameaçando fazê-lo desistir a qualquer instante.

Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo, que ele pediu ajuda ao suposto anjo da guarda que Donna sempre dizia que o guardaria.

**xxx**

Jared não se lembrava ao certo do que acontecera naquela noite. Algumas partes, eram como pequenos e confusos flashes, todos eles sem muito sentido. O restante, dominado pelo branco. E, apesar de se sentir um tanto curioso com relação a cada ação que levou àquela consequência, não pôde deixar de _apreciá-la_. Sempre que pensava a respeito, não se incomodava com a falta de memórias, embora não pudesse deixar de se preocupar com isso.

Mas o pouco de que se recordava com clareza, era o suficiente para lhe fazer sorrir.

**xxx**

Eles deitaram assim, juntinhos, um nos braços do outro. Com a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo forte. Dedos entrelaçados e breves olhares cúmplices. Sem palavras, sem culpa ou pedidos de perdão. Jensen corria as mãos pela pele macia dela, pensativo, fitando-a intensamente. Danneel encaixara a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, silenciosa como nunca antes. Apreciando o momento, como que esperando pelo instante em que seria interrompido com uma acusação furiosa. Algo que, obviamente, não aconteceu.

Ela ergueu um pouco o rosto, a fim de encará-lo, tentando entender o que se passava por sua cabeça. E, como em todas as outras vezes em que tentara decifrá-lo, tudo o que conseguiu foi se sentir estranha. Não de um jeito bom, não de um jeito ruim. Simplesmente estranha, mas nem por isso melhor ou pior. Ackles tinha aquela maneira peculiar de encará-la, que parecia torná-la diferente das outras pessoas; como alguém a ser observado e avaliado, mas nem por isso julgado. Ela desviou os olhos para um ponto não muito específico da parede.

— Me desculpe por hoje. — murmurou, as faces tomando uma tonalidade ligeiramente rubra. — Eu deveria ter ao menos ligado pra você.

O loiro afastou delicadamente as mechas rebeldes que insistiam em tentar cobrir o rosto de sua namorada, sem esboçar nenhuma reação significativa àquelas palavras. Não parecia magoado, ou chateado, apesar de Harris ter certeza de que muitos pensamentos ocupavam sua mente. Porque ele era sempre assim tão silencioso, perdido em seu próprio caos interior, e ela já não tinha mais ideia de como lidar com aquilo.

— Tudo bem. — Jensen finalmente respondeu, esticando os lábios num pequeno e pesaroso sorriso. — Me desculpe por não ter feito isso antes.

E ele pressionou sua boca à dela, carinhosamente afagando seus cabelos. Danneel acreditou que o loiro se referia ao fato de ter aparecido em sua casa, tarde da noite, com um buquê de rosas numa mão e um pedido de perdão na ponta da língua. Ela não lhe permitiu dizer nada; jogou-se em seus braços e o beijou. Foi quando entraram, e acabaram parando naquela cama. Porque, na maioria das vezes, as reconciliações entre eles terminava dessa forma. E, até aquele momento, a ruiva nunca se incomodara com isso.

— Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa? — questionou num tom terno, tocando sua face com carinho, fitando seus lábios, suas sardas, seus olhos verdes.

Havia algo de estranho ali. Na forma como Ackles parecia meio inseguro, ou temeroso. Ela não gostava de vê-lo assim.

— Não, eu... — ele se remexeu, pondo os braços ao redor de sua cintura fina, como se não quisesse deixá-la escapar, embora a moça não desse nenhum sinal de que o faria. — Na verdade, preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa.

A ruiva tornou a encará-lo diretamente. Jared, pela primeira vez bem ao lado da cama, observava-os com animação e nervosismo. Nervosismo esse, que fazia as mãos de Danneel tremerem. Animação que a tornava ávida por seja lá qual fosse o assunto sobre o qual seu namorado queria conversar. Porque, de certa forma, talvez seu subconsciente já soubesse do que se tratava; porque o _anjo_, pelo menos, tinha certeza. O loiro hesitou por um momento, e mordeu os lábios, antes de prosseguir num tom baixo, meio que falando consigo mesmo:

— Eu me lembro da primeira vez em que vi você. — os dedos dele fizeram pequenos círculos na região de suas omoplatas. — Pequena, dentro de um vestido azul, com o cabelo solto e reluzindo ao sol como as chamas de uma fogueira na noite mais escura. Você sorria, e, juro por Deus, aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na vida. — parecia que estava evitando encará-la. — Eu me lembro de quando conversamos, quando saímos juntos, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. De cada pequeno detalhe, de cada palavra, de cada conversa.

— Jensen...

— Me deixa continuar. — Ackles pediu, e a moça se calou de imediato. — O que estou tentando dizer é que... Nos últimos três anos, você conseguiu aguentar meu silêncio, minha total falta de atitude, sem nunca nem ao menos ficar irritada por isso. Você não cobrou, nem exigiu nada. Simplesmente aceitou, sem parecer se incomodar com o fato de eu estar sempre encontrando uma maneira de escapar do famoso "compromisso".

Um suspiro. O loiro fez uma careta meio engraçada, antes de sacudir a cabeça com veemência, e fitá-la diretamente nos olhos.

— E esses dias me fizeram pensar que... Sabe, minha mãe estava certa quando disse que eu tenho perdido grande parte da minha felicidade, fazendo escolhas que me arrastam por caminhos que acabarão me afastando daqueles a quem amo, e me levando a lugar nenhum. Eu estou cansado de... Fugir. — ele bagunçou o cabelo, rindo de maneira apreensiva. — Acho que é isso o que mais tenho feito, durante todo esse tempo, não é mesmo?

Como ela parecia estarrecida demais para conseguir responder, Ackles não fez questão de esperar pelas palavras que se seguiriam, respirando fundo. E, apesar de tudo, não se sentia desesperado, ou desconfortável. Era uma sensação diferente, mais branda, melhor. Uma leve insegurança, que não necessariamente o fez ficar aflito. Àquela altura, Harris deixara a respiração suspensa, sem se dar conta disso, cravando as unhas nas palmas das próprias mãos.

— Eu quero ficar com você, Dan, pelo resto da minha vida.

Tocou seu rosto com carinho, acariciando a bochecha esquerda, os olhos fixos nos dela.

— Aceita casar comigo?

* * *

**Medecris:** Hey! \o/

huashuashuahsuashuashua's de boa, eu sabia que era você xD

Você não entendeu errado não, é isso mesmo :B

Sabe de uma coisa bem doida? Eu adoro esse seu estilo "falo mesmo, boto a boca no trombone e não to nem aí" quando se trata de algum assunto assim. Em Time of our lives, que você está do lado da Genevieve se ela quiser bater no Jared, e, se o Jensen estiver de acordo com o suposto relacionamento às escuras, quer bater nele também. Aqui, você sabe que, mesmo que ele esteja apaixonado pelo Jensen, o Jay está fazendo errado em deixar a Danneel como "segundo plano". Porque, mesmo que seja lindo, o amor não justifica todas essas atitudes. E, sei lá, eu gosto disso *-*

poaskpoaskpaoskpoaskpoask que bom que gostou! LOL

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Por motivos de fofura muito absurda e praticamente palpável, surtos e mais surtos e mais surtos por MP, e por ela ser uma pessoinha altamente mordível de tão adorável, dedicarei o capítulo à Dreams lie X3 No mais, é tudo o que tenho a declarar huashaushausha's

Beijos e boa leitura! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Lost in the night.**

Durante um longo momento, Danneel apenas o encarou, sem esboçar nenhuma reação que pudesse ser considerada significante. Jensen sentiu o coração dar um solavanco no peito, pela primeira vez inseguro quanto a decisão que havia tomado, a respiração ficou suspensa durante aqueles milésimos de segundos nos quais a única resposta que sua mente conseguia imaginar que receberia, era uma negação. Ao invés disso, muito lentamente, um sorriso foi surgindo nos lábios da ruiva, enquanto aquelas palavras finalmente pareciam fazer algum sentido dentro de sua mente.

— E se eu disser... — ela manteve o rosto próximo ao dele, como se pudesse beijá-lo a qualquer instante. — Que não há nada que eu deseje mais, que passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado?

Ackles não pôde evitar o pequeno sorriso aliviado, mesmo que os olhos brilhantes da moça já a tivessem denunciado antes mesmo de ela completar a frase. Ele a abraçou, e acabou com a distância entre seus lábios. Porque palavras... Bem, estragariam o momento. Nenhum deles era bom com palavras. Porque saíam meios versos, frases desconexas. Eram breves e caóticos discursos, momentos que se perdiam e retornavam com mais intensidade.

Uma sensação estranha, que trazia um gostoso calor no peito, que acalmava o tremor das mãos e fazia com que respirar se tornasse infinitamente mais fácil. Ele não conseguiu controlar o desejo insano de manter Harris em seus braços, apertá-la com força contra si, e inspirar profundamente o suave aroma que se desprendia de seu corpo. Não conseguiu controlar a vontade de acariciar a pele macia, e suspirar de contentamento ao se dar conta de que ela ainda se arrepiava ao toque.

E não pôde evitar, beijá-la novamente, inverter as posições, e prendê-la contra o colchão. Ela riu, e, por um segundo, ele se deu conta de que amava aquele sorriso. Amava a cor dos olhos, os lábios finos que sempre pareciam dispostos a aceitar os seus, e que se encaixavam tão perfeitamente. Amava quando ela acariciava seu ombro, e o encarava daquela forma fascinada.

À sua maneira, ele finalmente se deu conta, ele a amava também. Não pela beleza, mas pelo que ela era.

Jensen concluiu que estava feliz, como há muito não acreditava ser possível.

Danneel era o motivo dessa felicidade.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

A madrugada era fria em Vancouver, mesmo que o inverno já se aproximasse do fim. A pequena camada de gelo que se formara no começo do mês já havia sido retirada do parapeito da janela, porém, ainda assim, Jared enxergava com clareza assustadora os pequenos flocos esbranquiçados que insistiam em cobrir o vidro e prender-se ao concreto logo abaixo dele. Enquanto observava o mundo lá fora, atento, os braços cruzados atrás das costas, quase podia se sentir como um humano qualquer. Quase podia se sentir _verdadeiramente_ _vivo_, por baixo de todas aquelas regras, por trás de todo aquele sentimento que insistia em dominá-lo fervorosamente, sem que tivesse controle o suficiente para detê-lo, sem que tivesse vontade o suficiente para tentar.

Estava prestes a esticar as mãos, para tocar a superfície transparente, e se permitir imaginar que era apenas um cara normal em seu apartamento, apreciando a bela vista, quando ouviu um longo suspiro vindo da cama. Então, relutante, desviou a atenção do que acontecia fora dali, e virou-se para fitar sua protegida e o namorado dela, enroscados um no outro como se fossem um só. As feições de Danneel estavam suavizadas pelo sono profundo, mas Jensen não parecia ter tanta sorte. Mesmo quando adormecido, seu cenho franzia-se em nítida preocupação, ele fazia caretas que outrora teriam sido adoráveis aos olhos do anjo.

Jared se aproximou, lentamente, para observá-lo um pouco melhor. Ackles mantinha os braços protetores ao redor da cintura fina da ruiva, os corpos separados por apenas alguns míseros centímetros, que não pareciam fazer grande diferença naquela noite, pois ele continuava estremecendo de tempos em tempos, ardendo numa febre que não deveria estar presente. O anjo queria acariciar seu rosto, afastar os fios dourados da testa molhada de suor, e sorrir para ele quando o loiro acordasse sobressaltado e o encarasse com aqueles olhos imensos, incapazes de mentir para quem quer que fosse.

Ainda que fosse errado, permitiu-se divagar sobre aquilo, sobre o toque, sobre o que desejava fazer, e o que _poderia_ fazer, se ao menos tivesse um corpo físico no qual se fixar durante alguns dias. Aos olhos de qualquer criatura, celestial ou não, amar o humano daquela forma tão desesperada, com aquele anseio tão desmedido, era perturbadoramente doentio. Mas Jared... Jared não via dessa maneira. Porque, se o amor havia sido feito para todo tipo de ser, por que justamente _ele_, sendo quem era, não poderia desfrutar ao menos um pouco, do singelo sentimento que se embrenhava em seu âmago, e se instalava em seu peito com aquela gostosa sensação de conforto? Por que _ele_ deveria ser privado daquilo?

Não era justo.

Enquanto fitava o suave movimento dos lábios de seu amado, e este murmurava algumas palavras incompreensíveis, deu-se conta de que _não queria_ viver daquela maneira. Não assim, para sempre. Jensen podia não lhe pertencer, sua alma podia ter sido entregue a outra pessoa, e, ainda assim, o anjo teimaria em manter-se próximo. Angustiava-lhe profundamente a mera possibilidade de ser afastado daquele homem, de ser obrigado a ir para longe dele. Não entendia por que aquilo lhe ocorria tão intensamente naquele momento, mas foi o suficiente para que a aflição tomasse proporções absurdas.

Não era justo.

Por que haveria de existir no mundo, um amor tão desesperado e desmedido? Por que precisava ser _ele_ a senti-lo, unilateralmente, sem nenhum alento, sem nenhuma escapatória, sem poder fazer nada a respeito? Parecia que o universo havia conspirado contra o anjo, de forma que, mesmo vendo o humano, mesmo sentindo-o em seus leves nuances, jamais poderia tocá-lo, prová-lo, verdadeiramente _amá-lo_. Tanto quanto era uma dádiva, era uma maldição.

A maldição do silêncio, porque aquele era um sentimento que lhe fora negado, a partir do momento em que teve a certeza de que aquilo jamais poderia se concretizar.

_E não era justo._

No ponto mais alto de seu desespero, Jared se esticou sobre o corpo frágil de Danneel, e permitiu que suas mãos pousassem um tanto possessivamente sobre o rosto de Jensen; ele decerto não as sentia, mesmo. A escuridão o abraçou numa tormenta arrebatadora, quando os olhos do loiro se abriram num rompante, arregalados, pouco antes de o anjo unir seus lábios, ainda que naquela posição estranha.

Foi um grito sufocado, perdido na noite, e também a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de as sombras tomarem sua visão.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Keanu observou a cena do canto do quarto, acompanhado por outros dois anjos. Ao contrário deles, que pareciam particularmente calmos, considerada a situação, mantinha suas asas abertas, pronto para interferir a qualquer momento; elas se esticavam magnificamente brancas sobre suas omoplatas sensíveis. Parecia tão _errado_. Humanos eram seres peculiares, arredios. Sempre que tentava entender o que se passava pela cabeça deles, o anjo acreditava que acabaria enlouquecendo.

Eles eram complicados demais.

Perturbados demais.

Ainda assim, quando um deles se inclinou em direção ao outro, não teve nenhum impulso para evitar o beijo. Sabia que, apesar de parecer tão absurdamente inconveniente, aquilo já estava previsto. E, muito lentamente, permitiu-se recuar, os olhos ainda fixados nos dois. Tinha plena consciência de como aquela história terminaria, mas não sabia ao certo como lidar com o que viria depois.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo.

"_Vamos sair daqui. Rápido."_, pediu quase sem mover os lábios, num timbre que poderia ser considerado idêntico ao de sinos que soavam em terras distantes._ "Eles ainda precisam decidir o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente..."_

E, nisso, seus instintos lhe diziam que não deveria se intrometer.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen estava ali fazia algum tempo, sentado num daqueles bancos da praça, observando a movimentação das crianças nos brinquedos. A brisa carregava os risos delas, enchendo seus ouvidos, acalentando o coração que batia acelerado no peito, trazendo uma sensação familiar que o instigava a sorrir também. Inspirou longamente, apertando uma mão na outra, sem entender o motivo de aquela inquietação esquisita começar a se instalar em seu âmago, agitando seus pensamentos, deturpando seu breve momento de felicidade.

Os lábios cheios se comprimiram numa linha severa, enquanto pendia a cabeça para trás e fechava os olhos por um segundo. Era uma aflição que vinha de algum lugar bem no fundo de sua mente, de um canto obscuro de seu coração. Ele não queria senti-la. Não queria prová-la. Não queria nem ao menos se dar conta de sua existência. Por que aquilo o assustava tanto?

Estava tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, quando uma repentina sombra o fez ter um sobressalto. As pálpebras estremeceram por um momento, e, ao encarar o desconhecido de pé atrás do banco, teve um desagradável _déjà vu_. Não sabia dizer se era ruivo ou loiro, caucasiano ou moreno. Mas o homem era gigante, e estava levemente inclinado sobre si, aparentando curiosidade. O primeiro instinto de Ackles, deveria ter sido escapar daquele olhar, levantar-se daquele banco, e sair dali.

Ao invés disso, manteve-se imóvel, quando o coração parou de bater por um segundo.

Reconhecia aqueles olhos, aquela tonalidade. E, por algum motivo, não se incomodou ao tê-lo tão próximo de si, mesmo quando o estranho tocou sua face com cautela, um brilho queimando no fundo de suas pupilas. Pelo menos, até o momento em que o contato se tornou forçado, e os lábios do homem se uniram aos seus num beijo exigente.

_Então ele acordou._

E se deu conta de que o que o havia despertado nada mais era que um trovão.

Arregalados, os olhos verdes ainda correram de uma ponta a outra do quarto tetricamente iluminado pela luz azulada, procurando desesperadamente por algo que não esperavam ver. Não fosse o fato de o cérebro estar entrando em pane, certamente que teria notado uma silhueta bem ali, ao lado da cama, observando-o com aqueles mesmos olhos que o perturbavam em seu âmago, em seus sonhos, havia muito tempo.

E ela não tinha asas.

* * *

**Medecris:** Hey! \O/

Excesso de fios loiros? HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUA's Ah, mas não. Mesmo que ele começasse a amar outra pessoa, por assim dizer, não faria absolutamente nada sem antes falar com a ruiva. Porque, acima de qualquer outra coisa, eles também são amigos; apesar de terem seus, digamos assim, momentos de infantilidade. Jensen não chegaria ao ponto de deixá-la esperando no altar, por um noivo que jamais iria aparecer. Mas pior que é verdade, quando acontece isso nas histórais, eles sempre fogem como criminosos huashuashuashua's

Claro que gosto. Super sincera, é muito divertido ver você tendo surtos e mais surtos, mesmo que, tecnicamente, eu não "veja" nada, só imagine u.u

No mais, é isso xD

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*


End file.
